1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to semiconductor devices, methods for manufacturing the same, circuit substrates and electronic devices.
2. Description of Related Art
The related art includes semiconductor devices having a stacked structure that realize high density mounting. For example, a related art configuration includes a plurality of semiconductor chips stacked one on top of the other on a die pad of a lead frame, in which the semiconductor chips are electrically connected to leads by wires. In this case, electrodes of each of the semiconductor chips are directly bonded to the leads by the wires.
However, the distance between the electrodes of the semiconductor chips and the leads is greater than the distance between the electrodes of the different semiconductor chips. Also, when the wires are routed around from the leads as starting points to each of the semiconductor chips, the entire length of the wires becomes long. For this reason, the resistance of the wires becomes greater, which has sometimes prevented enhancements toward higher speeds. Also, since the wires are long, they are therefore apt to become short-circuited with other wires.